heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Tweedy
Willard Tweedy, or better known as Mr. Tweedy, is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 4th full-length animated feature film, Chicken Run. He is Mrs. Tweedy's husband who helps her run the farm and is often sent to check on the chickens. He was voiced by the late Tony Haygarth. Role in the Film Mr. Tweedy always obeyed Mrs. Tweedy's orders, no matter how unreasonable or foolish they may seem. Of course, Mr. Tweedy suspects the chickens are planning to escape the farm, but Mrs. Tweedy refuses to believe it, insisting that chickens are far too stupid to possess such intellect. Needless to say, Mr. Tweedy was proven to be right, as the chickens do attempt to escape the farm. During the climax of the film, Mr. Tweedy learns that the chickens has stolen much of his tools to create an aircraft to escape, but they just tie him up. He attempted to stop them from going airborne by knocking out the ramp, but faints after almost being knocked out by their airplane. Mrs. Tweedy would later deal with the chickens, but she ends up falling into the pie machine, causing it to explode. Mr. Tweedy manages to untie himself and evade the destructive explosion, and as he returns, he sees Mrs. Tweedy covered in gravy and their factory destroyed. Mr. Tweedy then berates her for not listening to him about the chickens in the first place, but this only makes Mrs. Tweedy more angry at him as she attempts to shout at him. Finally having enough of this, Mr. Tweedy angrily pushes the door down on Mrs. Tweedy, much to her shock. It is unknown what happened to Mr. Tweedy afterwards, he may have moved out of the farm as he starts a new life on his own. Personality Mr. Tweedy is clumsy, bumbling, obstinate, ill-tempered, pertinacious, refractory, and dominated by his wife, Melisha Tweedy, whom he is in terror of due to her verbal abuse and sometimes physical outrages against her husband. There is certainly no love lost between the two of them; Mrs. Tweedy treats him more as if a servant than an equal partner and repeatedly undermines his self-worth, as well as refer to his ancestors as worthless nothings, which perhaps was what ultimately pushed him to snap, leading the hend-pecked Mr. Tweedy to kill his wife, by flattening her with a multi-ton steel door. Whilst he is generally absentminded, oblivious, and dull, Tweedy is rather "simple, not stupid" instead of outwardly dumb. It was this lack of wits that allowed him to understand that the chickens were actually very plotting and organised whereas his more intelligent wife disregarded them as "the stupidest creatures on this planet". Tweedy appears to have more mechanical skills, as he was able to rebuild the pie machine himself, albeit with some complications initially. He also appears to have a genuine dislike for the chickens that he usually farms, as he shouted aggressively towards the onlooking hens after he trapped Ginger in a coal bin, similar to a prison warden demoralizing his inmates who attempted an escape. He is also specially disparaging and contemptuous towards Ginger, the leader of the flock as she repeatedly embarrassed him in front of his wife. This grudge was evident when he vengefully chose her to demonstrate the pie machine, claiming "I've got a score to settle with you". Appearance Mr. Tweedy wears a green shirt and green pants, a brown vest, a yellow dress shirt, and a blue scarf around his neck. He also has a hat and black boots. He is also bald. He also has brown eyes. He is also short, compared to his wife who is taller. Gallery Trivia * Both Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's management on their chicken farm, as well as chicken farm itself somewhat equivalent with typical prison (or rather super-maximum security prison) for humans in real life than normal real-life chicken farms for the following reason: ** Fences around Tweedy's family are covered with barbed wire in similar manner with real life prisons. ** It is said that all chickens are must laying eggs properly as well as never did any attempt to escape or punished via either locked within coal bin or death penalty via butchering. This somewhat similar with real-life prison where all inmates must obey the rules within the prison or receiving severe punishment. ** Mr. Tweedy's job, along with his hounds in the movie also comparable with security guards in real-life prison, while Mrs. Tweedy herself on the other hand, comparable with prison wardens. ** Ironically, in real life, chickens will volenterily stay near farms without fencing, even if they end up slaughtered, as selective breeding had removed their fear of humans. What makes Mr and miss tweedy especially bad is that they kill super intelligent humanoid chickens. * Mr. Tweedy carries a double barrel shotgun through out the film when he patrols the farm but he hardly ever uses it. Category:Characters Category:Chicken Run characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Aardman Animations characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters